


The Stars In Your Eyes

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Oikawa draws space pictures for Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars In Your Eyes

“What’s this?” Iwaizumi asked when another little boy in his class held out a piece of paper to him. The boy had a confident smile, but Iwaizumi could see the shyness in his eyes as he waited to see what Iwaizumi would think of whatever he was presenting to him.

The boy just moved it closer to him insistently, so Iwaizumi took it cautiously. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at what looked like the night sky drawn in crayon. It took up the entire page with varying shades of purple, dark blue, and black, and then little spots of white that were shaped like stars. It looked like it would have taken a lot of time.  

“You’re pretty like space, so I wanted to draw space for you!” the boy blurted when Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, causing both of them to blush bright red.

“Um . . . thank you,” Iwaizumi muttered.

The boy grinned at him before turning and running off towards the playground.

Iwaizumi learned that the boy’s name was Oikawa Tooru. Also, that Oikawa Tooru didn’t do anything halfway. He kept on giving Iwaizumi new space pictures every day, each more detailed and probably more time-consuming than the last. Each time, he said something about Iwaizumi being pretty.

After about a week of this Iwaizumi got Oikawa to stop running away from him, and they started to be friends.

After a month Iwaizumi’s mom bought him a book about space because he’d been coming home with some many space drawings. He gave it to Oikawa because he only really cared about space when Oikawa talked about it.

The way Oikawa’s eyes lit up like the stars that he was so passionate about made Iwaizumi’s heart race, and he might have been the one running away this time if Oikawa’s arms hadn’t been thrown around him.

After three months Oikawa came to his house to play and when they walked into Iwaizumi’s room his jaw dropped. “Iwa-chan . . . you kept all of the drawings?”

“Well, yeah. It would have been rude to throw them away. Besides, they’re really good,” he said sheepishly.

When Oikawa kissed him on the cheek he thought he just might die, but that it would be okay because he would die happy. Then he realized that his mom would probably yell at him if he died, so he told Oikawa he had to warn him before doing things like that.

Oikawa grinned at him. “I’m going to kiss you again, Iwa-chan~” The warning didn’t help his heart rate any, so he was pretty sure he was still going to get yelled at for dying.


End file.
